Middleton Monkey Man
by Joe Stoppinghem
Summary: A Global Agent on an extended sabbatical decides to return to his 10 year Middleton High reunion and makes a journey to visit his hometown. Can he face the reasons for him leaving?
1. Chapter 1

Middleton Monkey Man

Here's my entry for the writer's challenge "A Middleton High School Reunion." It won't be complete by the deadline, but I finally decided to publish it on line.

As always, the characters are owned by the Disney Corporation and created by Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle. I am only doing my part to keep the KP Fan Fiction going.

Enjoy

**Yamanouchi school in Japan, 2017**

"Master Sensei, he has returned." the young ninja reported to the schoolmaster.

"Very good," the old man replied. "Please inform him I wish to see him." The teacher knew of the subject's whereabouts and it was time for more 'therapy'.

The student hastened to obey his master and it wasn't long before the master's special charge entered the room. He noticed the elder was wearing the red Yukata Robe with the golden accents. It seemed it was the only thing he wore but yet it still looked new.

"You sent for me Master Sensei?" the blonde man inquired, as he gestured permission to sit.

"Yes, how were the waters?" he replied, approving with his hands _"to please do so."_

"I can attest to the healing powers of the hot lava springs. I'm much better thank you." Even though the process of sitting took a little longer that would typically be for a young man of 28.

"Good, I know you received an intense workout yesterday."

"Which is a polite way of saying that I got my biscuits kicked," Then young man favored his instructor with a shy smile, "as usual." "I don't know how the others do it. I seem to become distracted so easily; and then it's all over."

"No need to be ashamed, your fellow students have been in training for years, since they first learned to walk. And they don't have things on their minds weighing them down."

"I guess that explains Yori's unbelievable skill. Sometimes I suspect she's reading my mind."

"No, that would not be the case," the master replied. "If she could read your mind, the healing waters would not be much help,"

"_Was that a grin peeking from behind his mustache_?" the young man pondered.

"I have called you here because it is time for another session."

The young man quickly took a lotus position, across from his mentor. He recalled the first time the old teacher instructed him in the technique. In the 'session' as it was called, the shock felt when he was suddenly communicating with the old man without speaking was overwhelming.

Additional sessions had given the old man greater access to his memories. Lately, the teacher would occasionally dredge images out of the younger man's memories. The process was as if opening a door and going into a room where the scene would play out. Images that he couldn't, or wouldn't recall without the elder's prompting.

But there was one door that the Master would not go to; it was the one that the student would have to open himself, when the time was right. For the rest of the memories, the idea was for him to accept his own past but it wasn't always easy to do.

"_There were times in your life when things went wrong and innocent people were hurt or killed,"_ the Sensei's thoughts echoed in the younger man's mind.

"_You were unknowingly a part of this atrocity. You felt what you were doing was the correct thing, but now you realize it was wrong. You will keep wondering when the pain will go away, but I must tell you, this will never be." _

After letting the thoughts settle in the young man's mind he continued.

"_No matter how many times others will be aided by your actions, or the number of offerings given by you to your friends or people you do not know, nothing will change. You must learn to accept this pain and channel it into positive actions. You must not act in a manner to gain retribution, a second chance or forgiveness, as you would hope. Instead your actions from this time forward must be dictated by honor and morality." _

The young man opened his eyes to discover that several hours had passed and darkness was approaching the school. When the session had ended, the young student finally spoke in the conventional method to his master.

"Master Sensei, my high school's graduating class is having its ten-year reunion this year. I can't believe it's been that long. Do you think I should go?"

"Go or not, it is for you to decide," the elder replied to the query.

"Have you been watching Star Wars again?"

"Help you, help you I must." The man said with a frog in his voice.

"Master…"

"To go or not … It is for you to decide. If there is something driving you to go, then you must decide if it is right to resist the compulsion or follow it. One of the reasons you are here is because you have lost your way, so to speak. You could not make simple decisions, always hedging your choices. A wise lady told me once, 'It's like jumping into a cold pool. Hold your breath and dive right in'."

"Well if you think I should..."

"I did not say that." The wise man sternly retorted. Letting out a sigh, he finally continued, "I will not make the decision for you, but ask you several questions. Why do you want to go?"

"Well, I haven't see Middleton for a long time, since my graduation."

"Why do you want to go?"

"Haven't seen any real friends for just as long…"

"Why do you want to go?"

"I should check up on mom…"

"Why do you want to go?"

"I guess I want to see her again."

"Why do you want to go?"

"If I could only talk to her again, to hear her voice, look into her eyes."

"Why do you want to go?"

"I need to talk to her. I feel it will change what has happened to me."

"So what are you doing?"

"I am going to my reunion."

"It appears you have made a decision."

The road ahead was a mixture of rolling hills and open plains, leading into the foothills and beyond them, to the Colorado Rockies. With the pre sunrise, a glow approached the sky minus the sun. The slender, blonde, 28 year-old man pressed on; waiting for the yellow ball to force him to lower the sun visor.

He reached down and clicked the scan button on his radio. It had been a long time since he had been to his hometown but it only took him a few minutes to remember the quirky radio reception. The labyrinth of hills and valleys made radio stations fade in and out rapidly. Nothing else seemed to stay with him, why should a radio station be any different?

He heaved a melancholy sigh and smiled, chiding himself for allowing the bitter thoughts to intrude on what was supposed to be an enjoyable break. No, there was nothing wrong with the area's radio coverage. It simply followed the laws of physics that he found incomprehensible in high school years, but later grasped the basic concepts. There was nothing wrong with the 2006 Lincoln LS, his high school graduation present. It purred like a kitten, eating up the miles. No, the problem was the lack of traffic. Actually little more traffic, demanding a little more concentration, would keep him from dwelling on his less than pleasant memories.

For instance, had he really been away from Middleton for ten years? Of course, after graduation, there hadn't really been much to either keep him there or bring him back after he left. Still, Middleton was as much of a home as any place he could claim. Really, it wasn't a bad place to live, as long as you had someone to share the town with. This last consideration brought another heavy sigh.

"Snap out of it," he chided himself. "This is supposed to be a pleasant interlude, a chance to reconnect with some old friends. Really, you've come a long way from your high school days. It's been ten years since you've seen most of them, it'll be great to see everyone again."

That was the theory, but the reality was that he hadn't managed to find anything resembling stability in his life: No wife, no long-term girlfriend, no permanent home and nothing he could really call a career. Maybe, like Sensei had told him, he needed the break. Right now, he was feeling more than a little tired with the world. Maybe this was the proper time for reflection.

He checked the page he had printed out earlier that week: _"Middelton Maddogs Class of 2007 will be having its 10 year reunion at the Middleton Motor Lodge. Who will be…"_

The current radio station faded out again, prompting him to reach down and hit the scan again. Almost immediately, a station came in very strong. He listened to a couple of songs, wondering if he was listening to that favorite Middleton FM station from his teens, he couldn't remember the name or even where it was on the dial. He didn't even know if it had the same name as it did when he was in high school.

For whatever reason, this station came in very strong and stayed that way for the couple of hours needed to complete the trip to the destination desired. The current song ended, to be followed by an ad for the Middleton Pickle Works. The blonde man smiled, only a Middleton radio station would carry an ad for the old Pickle Works.

His eyes flew wide when the DJ's voice purred out of his speakers, flooding his brain with could-have-beens.

"This is K-MTN FM 98.9 Middleton, the voice of the Colorado, and this is the Morning Coffee, with Eddy Dollar."

"Wait. It can't be ... from High School?"

_Huh, one of the reasons for coming home_…

"I didn't think I would find her this easily..." he spoke to himself. It was a habit he had acquired after graduation. When one works and lives mostly alone, there tends to be a need to hear the human voice, even if it's your own.

As the song played on the radio, uncertainties tried to take over again, but he was able to control them.

Finally he rolled into town and turned his vehicle onto Main Street. He had looked up the station's address with his on-board GPS and it had guided him to the location. Needless to stay, he hadn't touched his radio since hearing her voice. He paralleled parked across the street in front of the KMTN Building. He turned off the engine but continued to listen to the radio. The car's power saver feature would leave the radio on for a set period of time, or until one of the doors opened.

"Well, I'm off the air and Ron Reager is up next. I'm hoping all my classmates will be at the '07 Class reunion. I've missed all of you and I know who you are so you better show up or I'll kick your biscuit. This is Tara signing off; I hope you all enjoyed hanging with me today. Oh I almost forgot. I'm going to be at -" The car timed out, and the radio turned off.

The blonde man sat in his car for several minutes, wondering what he should do. He had no idea what went on in a radio station. How long would she stay there before leaving the building? Was there an employee parking lot behind the building? Should he go in and ask to see her or should he just wait until the reunion?

Before he could make a decision, his MyPod signaled an incoming message.

_MM:_

_Glad to hear you're back in the states. _

_There's an assignment that we'd like you to look into. _

_Let us know if you're interested._

NB

Monkey Man, his code name with Global Justice. After looking at the message, he just closed the session, sat and stared out the front windshield. Did he want to get back into the game so soon? At all?

He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice the hostess he had been listening to on the radio walked past his car. She slowed her pace for a moment and paused, like she had seen something familiar, or perhaps she thought someone was watching her. But just shook her head and kept on walking…

He also didn't notice that she had a slightly sad expression on her face, like something was troubling her. If he had seen the look he would have certainly jumped out of the Lincoln and offered any help he could possibly provide, only to see her smile again.

But alas this didn't happen. He didn't even notice her and he soon started the car and drove off to check his old neighborhood and his mom. He remembered the route well, first turning off Main Street and on to Frankie Drive, then Valli Road.

He intended to stop by the old preschool and adjoining playground but found a parking lot and a block of stores with condominiums on the second through fourth floors. There was no sign of the places he had played as a child. "The old man was right of course, change is constant," he said to himself.

He turned back on the street, intent on visiting his childhood home and neighborhood. Turning onto Spring Boulevard then left on Summer Road, he took the right onto Fall Avenue and found himself in Winter Park. Then his heart sank.

The entire neighborhood was now a part of a huge Smarty Mart megamall. "Welcome to the New Super Sized Smarty Mart. Everything from apricots to zoo keeper keys," he read the sign out loud, shaking his head.

"God I hate change," he said out loud.

Parking his car he entered the massive structure. Estimating where his driveway would have been, he walked around a few of the isles and then stopped to look up at the ceiling's steel rafters. Finally, a store worker noticed him looking up which, which prompted the employee to follow suit.

Seeing nothing out of the ordinary, he asked, "May I help you?"

"Yes, I used to live here but I haven't been back for a long time. When was this place built?"

"Well, the neighborhood fought it for almost five years after the developer announced the construction plans. A few people held out until about 2015. We opened last October. Why?"

"Well, right around here somewhere is where my tree house stood. A cheerleader I used to know spent a lot of time up there with me."

The store clerk smiled, "Oh, I understand, remembering the _good times?"_

"Oh, no, not like that."

Hey, that's cool. It's the 20 teens ya know? What ever trips your…"

"It wasn't…it wasn't because of that. Look I was tempted OK? What teenager wasn't? But I was pretty shy at that age, especially around the ladies. I had a baby sister and well, it changes your outlook at things and people. I mostly talked with that girl. She was the one person I could talk to about anything, anything at all… She was a nice girl, you know? Everyone respected her. She was the kind of girl your mom was sure to approve of and would invite over for dinner."

After a long pause he continued, "The kind a guy wanted to spend the rest of his life with."

"What happened?" Now the employee was curious. There was more to this guy what appeared.

"Lowards."

"Lowhat?"

"Invasion of 07," he replied, with his face losing all expression.

"Wow…You were a part of that?" Now the worker was really intrigued.

"That year, we were all a part of it, some more than others. The saddest part was what happened afterwards, to people in the area... One of the reasons I left."

"I guess it must be something that stays with you."

"No matter what you do…"

Realizing the customer was lost in thought, the employee didn't want his manager/high school Vice Principal to "intervene" the he spoke up. "Listen, can I help you with anything?"

"Yea, do you sell alcohol? No wait. Is there a Bueno Nacho near here?"

"Well there's an express here," he replied. He quickly looked around again to make sure his manager wasn't around before leaning in and continuing, "but it's not that good. The best one is just down on December, December 1963 is the address."

"Thanks, eh," he started to look around and began to laugh. "How does one get out of here, without the aid of GPS or a tour guide?"

"Head through the pet department, take a right at the naked mole rats, down to the blinker fluid in the auto parts and right at the snipe traps. That'll get you out to the right main entrance. Hey, I hope you have a pleasant visit."


	2. Chapter 2

Middleton Monkey Man

As always, the characters are owned by the Disney Corporation and created by Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle. I am only doing my part to keep the KP Fan Fiction going.

Oh and I wish to thank Campy for giving me permission to use Dr. Kevin Guberman, a side character given life in one of his stories.

Oh and finally, I must apologize to Daccu65 for not mentioning his beta skills and input for this story.

**The Newest Super SmartyMart, Middleton Colorado**

It took him 20 minutes to get back to his car. He had turned at the semi-naked mole rats, rather than the naked mole rats, and had been forced to detour through the turbonic charger valves. Then spent at least five minutes sitting in his car trying to make a simple decision, to have lunch or visit his mother.

"I'm hungry so I'll get some lunch."

"No, she's my Mom. I should visit her right away."

"If I see her, I'll be hungry while I talk to her. If I grab lunch now, I won't be hungry for hours."

"But she's my Mom."

"Fuji, just make a decision! A simple stupid decision!" He paused, waited a minute, closed his eyes and began thinking of the sessions with master Sensei.

"_One of the reasons you are here is your inability to make decisions...The times when you are not able to make a decision; picture a coin in your mind… Make heads the first choice, tails the other…Flip it in the air… However it lands is your decision…"_

"OK, I'm seeing the coin, flipping… and it hits the table and bounces off the top… Flipping it again and its… Heads, I'm getting something to eat."

When his car pulled into the parking lot of the December 1963 address, saying he was surprised was an understatement.

"This isn't a Bueno Nacho, it's a, Casa Bueno?"

After entering the building only one word came from his lips. "Wow." It was as if he had stepped into a fine restaurant in Mexico City. After being seated he noticed there was something missing from the menu.

"Huh, there's no Tacos or Nacos on the menu." Looking at his waitress he asked, "Oh, miss I see there aren't any Tacos on the menu."

"Those are only on the children's menu. The enchiladas are our most popular item. That includes; beans, black or refried; Spanish or white rice; and a slice of pineapple. The sauces are either rejolie or tostado.

"Ooo, I'll take that, with the black beans, white rice and the green sauce. Oh, and a root beer."

After ordering he pulled out his MyPod to look at the email and to see if there were any others. After finding no new messages he began to look around the establishment. He spotted a woman, about his age, bussing tables and did a sudden double take.

"Well, I must say Ms, Rockwaller," he murmured to himself. "Manual labor looks good on you."

Upon this the blond man slid further into the booth to lessen the chance of her seeing him. He wasn't up for a conversation, at least not the type he remembered having with her, at the moment.

"Former head of the Middleton High food chain. It looks like you peaked a little too early in life, Bonnie."

To say that the two of them had never been close was an understatement. It would be more precise to say that he had never been fond of her… period. He considered her a little too self important for her own good.

# # # # # #

Tara Guberman sat on an isolated park bench and studied the mural in front of her. The mural, painted on a bridge abutment, had been created by one of her high school classmates, with help from the local neighborhood kids and his fellow students, years before. Back when she was in High School, the colors had been fresh, bright and vibrant. Now, they were faded, a mere shadow of what they had been only a few years before.

At least the mural hadn't been vandalized. While the mural might have been repainted if it were more visible, here in one of the park's little-known corners, it could fade away in both safety and anonymity. It was this same isolation that drew Tara to this particular bench. Whenever she wanted to be alone, she found her way here, where nobody else ever intruded.

Well, almost never. There had been one time that she had come here, seeking solitude, and had been interrupted. It was back in her junior year of High School that she had sat here, in her secret place, with her eyes filling with years. She hadn't realized that anyone else was near until the young man was standing right next to her.

"Tara?" He had said, "I'm surprised to see you here! I didn't think anybody else knew about this place. Is it OK if I sit here, as well?"

"Oh...hi," she replied weekly, attempting to disguise the fact that she had just learned what the term 'scared out of her skin' really meant.

"Did something happen?" The teen asked. "Is there something I can do?" He had always been about looking out for others.

"Unless you have some way to make someone notice me, there isn't much you can do," she blurted out before she really realized it.

"I...uh...don't understand," he admitted. "I can't believe that you can't get a date."

"I'm not looking for just a date. Let's just say that I've got it bad for someone. The only problem is, he's stuck on someone else but he won't admit it." She released a half-sob, half-chuckle. "Why should he admit it? I don't think he even realizes it. I wish I could call him a jerk but he isn't."

Her audience's eyes had snapped open; clearly knowing that she was talking about yet another blonde teenager. "Well, I've always heard that he's an okay guy," he told her. "Have you dropped him any hints? He's kind of unsure of himself, so he might not realize that you like him but I'm sure he'll come around in time."

"I've tried everything short of smacking him upside the head with a 2X4."

"Really? Well, I know that there's some spare lumber outside of the woodshop. I'll bring you one and you can try it." He stood up and made an exaggerated step towards the main park.

She pulled him back to the bench and laughed. He had always liked to make people laugh.

"Seriously though," he continued, now that she was smiling again. "Have you tried to just tell him?"

"I'm not suicidal."

"Oh?"

"Well, the someone that he's so stuck on without knowing it is every bit as stuck on him, without knowing it. Still, every time I've seen him talking with a girl, she's somewhere nearby, glaring at him."

"Ah," the young man nodded, clearly guessing all unnamed parties. "Well, if it makes you feel any better, a lot of girls and guys can't get that special someone to notice them."

"Really, are you... one of them?"

"There's someone I like, I guess it's actually closer to like, like, but I bet she's pretty much into someone else."

"Oh, I'm sorry," she responded, impulsively hugging the young man. "Does she even know?"

"Nah, I'm too afraid of the 'I like you… but not in THAT way.' I mean after that it's a total flame out…awkwardness, ya know?"

She smiled and nodded at him.

"I just wish the pain, the craving to be with him, would just go away," she said, after they had spent a few minutes in a companionable silence. "I just want to get him out of my system."

"Sounds like you need a date buddy," he suggested.

"What?" She demanded. Had he just suggested...

"No, no nothing like that," he assured her. His shocked expression assured her that she had, indeed, misinterpreted his statement. With his hands up in a surrender expression, he continued, "I mean you could use someone to go out with… no strings. There are times I would like to have someone to hang out with. No judgment, just to talk, go to movies etc."

"A friend with out the benefits?"

"Wait, that sounds like someone is getting the short end but yeah."

"I think I'd like that."

# # # # # #

Back at the restaurant the young man finished his lunch and finally made a decision about the email message he had received earlier that day.

"_I'm interested. Let's see how I can fit into the project. Please reply with the needed info."_

Getting his waitress's attention, he asked. "Excuse me, I think I know that person," he pointed to the former 'head of the food chain cheerleader'. "Is that Bonnie Rockwaller?"

"Oh, you mean Bonnie Senior?"

"Senior? Why does that have a ring to it?"

"Well, she married the son of a billionaire, Senor Senior Junior right out of high school. The father being Senor Senior Senior. They were married for seven years, but then the father died. The son was completely devastated and lost the will to go on. He died six months after his father. Bonnie came back home. She needed to keep busy so she tried to run this restaurant but it was more that she could handle. She hired someone else to run it for her."

"Oh, too beneath her?"

"No, not that! She fills in when needed or when she wants to put in a 'good days work', as she often says."

"Really?" he responded with a surprise. "That's not the Bonnie I knew. I remember when she was in High Sch-"

"Actually she's fantastic to work for," the waitress tensely replied. "Like I said, she fills need when needed. She's worked Thanksgiving and the Holidays just so someone else could spend them home, with their families. Around here, everyone is treated with respect. 'You work hard for her and she'll work hard for you' is her motto.

Seeing the response in his face she continued, "One of the gals here needed to divorce an abusive husband and Bonnie paid for the legal fees andgot the court order to keep the bastard away. Do you want me to call her over?"

"No, no," her answered nervously. Even if she had reformed, he wasn't ready for a conversation with Bonnie. "I don't want to bother her. I'm still suffering from jet lag and well, I'll just see her at the reunion. Just wanted to see how she was doing. I'm glad she's a good person to work for."

Just then his MyPod rang letting him know an email message had come in. "MM – 555-555-0007 x 2007."

"Looks like I have to get going. Could I have the bill?"

He paid in cash, leaving a 50% tip. _"Hey, she was nice, polite and pleasant to talk to. Hopefully she won't mention me to Bonnie."_ Doing his best ninja moves and with a bit of luck, he was able to leave without Bonnie noticing him. After getting in his car, he set the phone to encryption mode and dialed the number provided in the message."

"GJ Industries," the other person answered the phone.

"Yes, this is Monkey Man, I'd like extension 2007, please."

"GJ Industries, Du speaking."

"Yes, Mr. Du, I got your message. I understand your company feels I could be an asset for an upcoming project?"

"Oh, yes. The project is in Middleton Colorado, a Dr. Kevin Guberman... Dr. Guberman-"

He dropped the phone when the name was mentioned.

"-suspect there may be a plot to prevent him from testifying in a Senate hearing next week. Since you are there for your High School reunion, you will be able to observe and, if need be, prevent any '_issues'_ from affecting his testimony. There will be other agents taking part in this project. They are schedule to be arriving tomorrow morning."

"Who will be the other members?"

"Agent NB will actually be the team lead in this. The flight is scheduled to arrive at 7:00 PM tonight. They will contact you when they arrive."

"How soon am I supposed to meet up with Dr. Guberman?"

"As soon as the phone call is done."

"Actually I need to visit someone on a personal matter. Can I meet up with him afterwards?"

"Yes, but remember it's important to make contact as soon as possible."

"Does he know of the GJ assistance?"

"Yes but he is the only one. His wife, other family members and friends are unaware, " Du explained. "And it must be kept that way for security. This is a very important mission, with your part more of a precaution… but basic enough for you to get back in the game."

"Understood. Any special place to meet up with him?" Then he thought, "_Please don't say his home, please don't say his home."_

"He has agreed to his residence. With the reunion, it should be easy for you to slip right in without anyone thinking anything's out of the ordinary."

"Why am I not surprised?"

"What's that, double M?'

"Nothing sir, ah I just spilled some liquid on my pants."

"Oh, well are you ready for..."

Agent MM was given the address, phone number and other pertinent information. With that, the call was over.

"Well," he said to himself. "Looks like I'm in."

# # # # # #

Well another chapter complete.

Again, I wish to thank Daccu65 for his beta skills and valued input. Hope you're enjoying the tale.**  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Here's another chapter for Middleton Monkey Man.

I hope everyone is enjoying it.

Again, I must thank Daccu65 for his input and beta skills.

There will be more chapters coming soon, so I won't be finished before the deadline of the writers competition.

As always, the characters are owned by the Disney Corporation and created by Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle.

(-) (-) (-) (-) (-) (-)

The trip didn't take him long, actually it seemed he spent more time sitting in his car, trying to get his courage up to go inside than it took to drive to the residence.

Making the inquiry with the staff member at the front desk he finally knew where she had spent the last two years.

"… Yes, sir your mother is in room 76. Follow the blue strip to the end of the hall, then take a right at the red stripe. The white door on the left.

"Thank you. Tell me, how has she been lately?"

"She's holding her own, considering her condition. She doesn't give anyone trouble, she just sits at the window, waiting for her child to visit."

"Oh, well I've been unavailab-"

"Oh I'm sorry. It's…it's not you she's waiting for… It's her-"

He held up his hand. "I understand, she never was the same since that time. Dad took care of her until he couldn't handle it any longer…" He couldn't bring himself to finish. It was something that he never discussed, except when it was necessary as in this case.

"Well, I'm sure she'll be glad to see you. She does get visitors but family is different."

"Thanks." Carrying a large bouquet of roses he had picked up at the mega store, he followed the directions to the letter. This time, he didn't get lost. "She always was working on her roses," he chuckled to himself.

"Mom, it's me," he announced himself, after knocking gently at the doorway and stepping inside the room.

"Oh, my! How are you?"

"Fine mom, how have you been? I brought roses, I know how much you loved working on them in the front of the house."

"Yes, they were my place where I could create."

"They were the best on the block mom; the best in the state. I remember seeing a few blue ribbons in your time when I was growing up at home."

"Well, they were my therapy. It was were I could relax and actually see results of my work."

He allowed himself to relax and enjoy the visit. Apparently, the roses had been the perfect icebreaker. They were actually having a good conversation for a good portion of an hour but then:

"Well you look good mom. And they say-"

"Why won't she visit?"

"Visit?" He knew where she was going, but tried desperately to steer the conversation away from the inevitable direction.

"My little girl, I haven't seen her for so, so long," she wept.

"Mom,"

"I love her so much,"

"Mom,"

"I just want to see her face again,"

"Mom, she's-"

"Just to hold-"

"I know Mom, I'll go see her later. "

There was a moment a silence until he found his courage once again.

"Mom, I got to ask you something, What happened to the house?"

"I, I don't know what you're talking –"

"Mom, what happened to the money I sent you guys all these years?"

"I still can see my little baby playing in the dirt while I was working with my roses."

"Mom."

"She was such a beautiful little girl."

"Mom, it was a lot of money. I just need a name to start with to see what happened. If someone cheated you, I'll kil…"

"Who is this?" the lady asked with wonder in her eyes. "I can't believe such a handsome young man would stop to visit with me."

"Mom. It's your son. I've stopped by to see how you're doing."

"Well, I'm just fine. Everyone is so nice here. But it looks like its time for me to visit my friends down the hall. It's been nice to visit, hope you can stop by again soon."

He could have stayed to see what he could do, but he was now lost, not knowing to stay or go. So he just left.

(-) (-) (-) (-) (-) (-)

Back at the car he just sat in the driver's seat with his anger getting stronger by the minute. Knowing there's nothing he could do about her way of living these days.

He wanted to tell her that his sister is gone. Died after the invasion.

"She's gone and nothing's going to change that. You have to let Mom live and accept things in her way… As long as she's at peace…"

After regaining his composure, he reached for the ignition and started the car. Checking the address Du gave him, he entered it in the Lincoln LS navigation system and began the ride over to the Gubermans.

This time, when he arrived there was no pausing or hesitation. He parked the car and got out. The house was a rambler one story, with a two car garage, your typical family with the 2.5 kids look. Yard was impeccable, the richest green grass he'd seen in years, not a blade out of place. Bushes trimmed to the ideal size and shape. The whole place looked like it was ready to be on the cover of 'Architecture Digest' magazine.

'_Whllls'_ he whistled. "Either they spend a lot of money keeping this place up, or the hubby spends a lot more time out here, than in there."

While nearing the front door, he could hear a conversation, which sounded one sided, more of a phone conversation. He waited a bit before announcing his arrival to see if it would end.

"WHAT! ...HIM! … I'M STICKING MY NECK OUT HERE AND THIS IS THE BEST YOU CAN SEND?"… "SHE'S WHAT?"..."WHEN?"…So he's not alone on this?"… "They'll be more coming?"… "Well I guess I have no choice in this do I?"… "It's not just me, I have Tara and the kids to worry about."… "If I'd known this is the kind of protection I'd never…" There was a long pause until, "Yea I understand. Thank you Mr. Du."

Once he felt the conversation was finished, "Along with my career," he mumbled to himself and rang the doorbell.

"Coming!"

As the door was opened, our hero met the master of the house.

"Oh it's you." Came the words from Dr. Guberman as he stared, sizing up the visitor. "They told me you were coming over. The way my luck has been lately, I wasn't too surprised… Well, don't stay out there forever, come on in."

"Listen," the former Middleton classmate replied. "I was surprised at this too, I know it will be uncomfortable for both of us but for your family's sake, we need to make it work. You need to be ready for Washington next week and I'm a part of a team whose job is to get you there in one piece. Unless you want something bad to happen, we have to make good appearances. If I remember from High School, Tara is not stupid and had good 'feelers'…"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

He sighed and rubbed his head, already hating where this was going. "She has a good sixth sense… Can tell when something is not right. Unless you really want her to be in danger…"

Kevin Guberman stood in silence staring at the floor. The fellow classmate could almost hear the wheels spinning in his head.

"You're right, she can spot trouble quicker than anyone I know. Able to size up people just from the first greeting … I can keep my emotions in check, if you can."

"What do you mean 'if I can?'"

(-) (-) (-) (-) (-) (-)

On a plane scheduled to arrive in Middleton at 7 PM.

"So he's on board, good." Kim mentioned to the passenger in the seat next to her.

"Do you think he's ready to get back in? I mean he's been out for 18 months now."

"Well, I don't plan for him to be too involved," the redhead replied. "More of an 'eyes and ears' part of the project. I want him to get his confidence back. He's a great asset to the corporation… He's just hit a rough spot, that all. It could happen to any of us."

"Well, as long as he doesn't freeze he should be fine. He's been one of my best friends and I can't stand to think of almost losing him again."

"Don't worry, the project isn't expect to be a major deal. There's enough evidence that the good Doctor's testimony isn't needed. It's more of 'flash than a smash' appearance in Washington."

"Well, I'll be more comfortable when we land and meet up with him."

(-) (-) (-) (-) (-) (-)

Tara has finally finished her errands for the day and was driving down the street to her home. A four-door sedan with out of state plates that was parked in front of the house caught her attention and started her thinking that something was different. While pulling into the garage and turning off the engine, she could hear voices inside the house. They seemed to be louder that normal. _"If he's arguing again I swear…"_

Juggling her packages while unlocking the kitchen door she finally made her way in. Placing one on the table, still carrying the other that would go in the storage room in the basement, she turned the corner to see whom Kevin was talking to.

"I have no idea what you're talking about… I haven't contacted anyone from Middleton in years."

"Kevin? Who in the world are you yelling at?"

Just then, the person who had his back to her dropped his head and slowly turned around. When she was able to see his face, she dropped the bag, which exploded the contents onto the floor…


	4. Chapter 4

Finally, was able to get back to this chapter.

Thanks to all the people checking the story out and especially; CajunBear 73 (for all three), Sentinel103 (for all three also), Nemo7777 , AmericanGecko , readerjunkie, TheRedKommie, Blue Kiwi, Reader101W, DoofusPrime and Mr. Wizzard for their reviews.

I am surprised that no one caught my little joke that was spread throughout chapter 1. First one to figure it out gets a virtual cigar.

As always I do not own the characters of Kim Possible.

And I again will thank Campy for letting me use his version of Kevin Guberman.

(Even if he doesn't appear in the kindest of lights).

But hey, that was just the first impression right?

(-) (-) (-) (-) (-) (-)

**The Guberman's Residence Middleton **

"I know about the emails you've been sending to Tara!"

The two men did not notice Tara enter the kitchen as she put one of her two grocery bags on the table, planning on taking the second to the basement.

"I have no idea what you're talking about… I haven't contacted anyone from Middleton in years."

"Kevin? Who in the world are you yelling at?" she called to her husband.

Just then, the person who had his back to her dropped his head and slowly turned around. When she was able to see his face, she dropped the bag, which exploded the contents onto the floor…

(-) (-) (-) (-) (-) (-)

**The Yamanochi School, Japan**

Sitting in his chambers, contemplating the information recently received, Master Sensei called for his most trusted student.

Upon her arrival he motioned for her to sit down. He was planning an assignment for the 28 year-old ninja, a very important one. Being a major force in healing the young man of his concern, the schoolmaster believed she could be a great asset in this plan.

"Yori," he addressed the young woman. "I wish you to travel to Middleton again, and keep watch over our friend during his reunion. He has accepted an assignment and I must say, with sadness, I feel he may not be ready." He went into more detail on the friend's assignment and what he expected of her.

"As you wish, Sensei," she answered, accepting his request with a bow. She couldn't admit it to her mentor, but since her friend left for Middleton, she was feeling a bit down. She missed his sparring sessions, his unique outlook and his "American style of humor." However, she would be with him in less than 24 hours. '"_I hope he doesn't get into trouble before I reach him,"_ she thought, heading toward her quarters to pack.

(-) (-) (-) (-) (-) (-)

**The Guberman's Residence, Middleton **

Tara just stood there staring at her former classmate, someone she hadn't seen in ten years. He had just "disappeared" midway through the summer after graduation.

"Josh?"

"Hi Ter," he replied weakly.

"Josh Mankey?" Her face changed from surprise to anger. "Where the hell have you been! … One of my best friends just up and vanishes, no explanation, no phone message **NOT EVEN A DAMN EMAIL OR ANYTHING**!"

He just stood there mumbling. Then he said, "Go ahead Tara, the way this day has been going, let me have it. I deserve whatever you dish out." He waited for more onslaughts from the blond, but noticed she just stood there, with fists clenched.

Soon, she opened her hands and brought her right up near her head like she was going to slap him, her eyes glaring at his face and biting her bottom lip.

Instead, she dropped her hand, opened her arms, moved in and hugged him.

"You don't know how much I missed you." Her words were half muffled by his chest.

Josh was totally surprised by her reaction and was becoming uncomfortable, being in Tara's embrace with her husband in front of them.

"Sh-she's always been a hugger," the long lost friend said.

"Still is," replied the husband. "And always will be."

He allowed himself a brief grin while he enjoyed the closeness, but Josh soon reached up, grabbed her shoulders and gently pressed the lady away from him.

"It's good to see you too, Ter. But if you don't let go, I thinks Kevin's going to feel left out and you know how I am about giving man hugs."

She gave a little laugh through her happy tears.

"Sorry, it's just been so long," she told him, wiping her face. "And you don't know the number of times I just needed to talk to my friend… Where have you been!"

Fortunately for both Kevin and Josh, in the excitement of seeing one of her friends for the first time in 10 years, Tara either forgot that she found them arguing, or didn't want to talk about it.

Kevin finally found his voice and cleared his throat, "Well, as I was telling Josh, we have an extra room for him to stay in during the reunion. "

"Well, I don't want to be any trouble," replied the guest, remembering why he was here at her house.

This, of course, prompted the typical 'lady of the house' reply, "Oh, it's no trouble at all. You're staying here. We won't take no for an answer." She gave him a big smile. "We need time for some serious catching up."

"Well, that sounds great, but I do have to pick up Kim and Ron at the airport. Their flight is arriving at 7."

"Oh, I'd love to go with-"

"Ah, well I know that would be great, but I bet you have some kids around here that need to be fed and besides, I need the privacy to discuss some business stuff. It's the sort of thing that we can't talk about around just anyone. We can get that out of the way on the ride back and devote the rest of the stay to catching up."

Josh remembered the other GJ car watching the house, providing the opportunity to leave for the airport. The ride back actually would allow time to get a complete briefing for this assignment and to catch up with Kim and Ron's "business."

"You know the corporate world today, eat or be eaten," Josh excused.

Kevin accompanied Josh to the Lincoln, supposedly to "'help get his bags,"' but in reality, to continue their discussion. This time in a more civilized manner, he hoped.

"So someone has been sending Ter emails? Not the bad kind I hope."

"Well it depends if you consider, 'You're the most important person in the world and I want to spend the rest of my life with you,' bad or not."

"Oh," was the reply. Seeing there might be a legitimate concern Josh asked, "When did you find out about them and how far back do they go?"

Kevin told him the important details; then Josh offered what help he could give.

"Can we get a copy of these emails with out Tara finding out?"

"Yea, what can that do?"

"Well, I know a guy who's really good. If anyone can find out who's doing this, Wade can, I promise."

"That would take a huge load off my mind." Kevin replied. Both were quiet while Josh unloaded the rest of his luggage. After all the bags were out and the Lincoln was locked, Kevin spoke up.

"Listen, I… I came down on you pretty hard when you showed up. I was totally out of line and I must apolo…"

"Forget it. If I had what was on your mind I'd be a son-of…"

"No I won't forget it." He held out his hand for Josh to shake.

"Thanks for looking into this," he told the long lost friend. "Now, I have to say it officially. Josh, I'm sorry for what I said earlier… I should have realized, right away, that you wouldn't send those kinds of emails to Tara. We go way back and you're not like that… You're good people. Finally, welcome home, man." He finished his apology by closing in and giving Josh the man hug the blond had been trying to avoid.

"It's been long, way too long," he said as he slapped him on the back.

(-) (-) (-) (-) (-) (-)

**The Baggage Carousel at the Middleton Airport**

He was early; about 30 minutes worth but he didn't want to miss his friends' arrival.

After all, it was Ron's suggestion and determination that put Josh in Yamanouchi for his rest and recuperation.

If it weren't for Sensei and Yori…

"Josh!" shouted the red head from carousel 65.

"Kim!" He shouted back, looking in the direction of her voice, then picking them out of the crowd. "Ron! Man, it's great to see you two."

She ran up, hugged him, taking almost all the air out of his lungs. Before his face started to change colors she released him. Man, she was strong.

Quickly he noticed Ron setting the bags down, his fears were soon returning when the blond opened his arms…

"Ron, you know how I feel abou... oof!"

Too late.

"Maa-nn hugs," he squeaked.

"Sorry, guy, it has just been too long and it's really great to see you again. How have you been?" The goofier of the two blondes gave his friend the once over. "I'm glad you've decided to come to the reunion. We are going to have some fun!"

"Ron. Remember why we're here? Kevin?" Kim reminded him.

"Come on, KP! We can split the time up! It'll be OK. I promise!"

Josh broke in, "Well, there is something else we may need to worry about. I'll tell you about it when we get to the LS …"

As they were taking their bags to his car, his mind was going through all that he discovered this afternoon. _"But where to start?"_

After the bags were stowed in the trunk, Josh and Kim settled in the frontseats. While Ron was getting in the back, Josh activated the display in the dash that was normally used as an onboard GPS and the radio. Next, Kim plugged her Kimmunicator in the port located in the glove box.

The display showed the logo of K/R instead of GJ or even K/P, soon a young man's voice was heard and a 22-year-old African American appeared on the 10-inch screen.

"Hey guys!" he greeted them. "Wait! JOSH! Man, it's great to see you!"

"I've been getting that a lot today, but it's still great to hear it from you, Wade."

"Well I'm sorry I can't be there in person."

"That's OK… I've had my daily requirement of," as he twisted his shoulder to get the twinge out of his neck "… man hugs."

"At least you're sounding better," Wade added. "So, how's everything going?"

"Well, I'm surprised you weren't aware of my being back in the states."

"I was, just wasn't expecting to see you on this link."

"Well, besides getting the chance to say, 'hi,' I need to ask a favor," he explained as the thumb drive, containing Tara's emails, was handed to Kim. She connected the drive to another port on the Kimmunicator and soon Wade was getting the download.

It took ten minutes to read all the emails displayed on the screen. Once that was done, everyone realized there was another situation to worry about.

"It shouldn't take too long to find the person sending these. Give me a day or so."

"That sounds fair, Wade," Kim responded. "Don't tell Tara Guberman that we have them or what you find out. Her husband gave them to Josh without her knowledge. She's acting like it's nothing, but he feels differently."

"Wait, Kevin Guberman? Isn't he one of the reasons you guys are here?"

"Besides the reunion, yes," Ron answered.

"Wade," Josh broke in. "This may be a crazed fan, but boy…" Josh shook his head. "I don't know. I just couldn't live with myself if something bad happened because I didn't act on this."

Kim and Ron gave each other a worried look after hearing Josh's remark.

"_I hope this isn't a set back,"_ they both thought, looking at each other.

(-) (-) (-) (-) (-) (-)

Sorry if this is a little short, but I wanted to have this portion out soon.

So yea, Josh is the Middleton Monkey Man, some were thinking Ron, but not so.

Hey, this character has been beat up quite a bit in the past so I thought to give him a starring role as the good guy. Let me know what you think.

I haven't decided if I should put Josh in the character category listing on the Fan Fict site for this story, or leave it undeclared for the surprise for other readers down the road?

Again thanks to Daccu65 for his beta skills and input, plus my wife's help too.

I couldn't have done this without either of them.


End file.
